


Poor Dog

by Gu_Tango



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu_Tango/pseuds/Gu_Tango
Summary: My first Megalo Box fanfic, set under a theme of Omega-verse.Pairing : Fujimaki/Joe + a bit of Yuri/Joe
Relationships: Fujimaki/Joe | Junk Dog, Joe | Junk Dog & Yuuri, Shirato Mikio/Yuuri (Megalo Box)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my beta-reader, Prankster Cat, for fixing my lousy English. >__<

**0**

Dark sky without stars, only heavy rain could be seen and heard. Fujimaki was staring outside the bedroom’s window, half-smoked cigarette between fingers, when he sees a bird flying staggeringly to land at the rim of the window sill for a shelter. It shakes off raindrops around its feathers and wings before it starts to dry itself.   
Fujimaki puffed out a smoke between his lips as he watch that bird drying itself for a little while before shifting his glance towards a figure in a thick blanket that was sleeping on the big bed behind him.

Joe, or _Gearless Joe,_ was sleeping soundly, which not much of chances he would get to.

Fujimaki sit down on an empty space on the bed. His big hand strokes those fluffy dark haired sleeping guy lightly. Joe make a small move, closer and closer into the blanket, murmured softly in his sleep with no sign of waking up easily.

If this was months ago, Joe would probably slapped his hand away and shot him bad words without any hesitations.

…Time changed, people changed… That’s normal.  
  


Fujimaki likes to stroke Joe’s hair…no, actually, he likes the brat’s hair very much because it’s amazingly soft and fluffy like cat’s fur despite the rough-look of it. …Just like its owner who looks rough and tough, but soft at heart.

Lightly lifting the blanket, Fujimaki snuggles in and lie behind Joe. His arm wrap around that slim waist, and slowly trails down to the swollen belly.

…Joe is pregnant…

That was what Fujimaki had planned all along, and sure, he was pleased.

_...Can’t wait to see you soon, little one…_

TBC...


	2. 1

8 months ago…

Hours passed since he sacrificed his only eye, Nanbu is lying on a bed of one small infirmary, with a bandage wrapped around his head and an injured eye socket, while Joe and Sachio were sitting on a bench outside the infirmary, waiting.

Joe was worried about both of Nanbu’s treatment fees and health. Despite having a complicated relationship, Nanbu was the one who trained and helped him to get this far, (having to endure the latter’s cunning tactics). So he thought of doing whatever he can in returning the old man’s favor.

“Sachio,” said Joe, breaking the silence.

“Huh?” the kid turned to look at him.

“Be with the old man, all right?”

“What’s up, Joe?” Sachio asks as the other stood up.

“Got some stuff to buy,” replied Joe, “will be back later.”

… _Damnit, not enough cash…_ Joe was distressed when he realized that he did not have enough money to buy important stuff for his own. He is sure that he will have much more money to buy them or even pay for Nanbu’s expensive treatment if he wins the last match with Yuuri in upcoming days.

He sighs. Light brown eyes of him staring blankly at the drugstore’s neon sign while hoping that things would go along well on the boxing day.

**“Worrying about something?”**

A familiar voice spoke up from behind, made Joe spun around to see the voice owner, and frowned, displeased.

“What is it now?” asked Joe, “one eyeball isn’t enough for ya?”

“Your partner dropped this, so I’m here to return it.” Fujimaki presented a small plastic bag of suppression pills for Omegas at the young boxer’s eyes level. “I believe this is yours?”

Joe’s eyes widened when he saw the pills. He extends his hand in an attempt to snatch it, but Fujimaki retracted the pill bag away from his reach.

“Give it back.”

“Only if you behave,” said the mob boss, “well, these pills are quite low quality, don’t you think?”

“Shut up,” with status and little fund they had, to find good quality and expensive suppression pills was impossible. They had what they had. If he did not attend the Megalonia Tournament, Joe would not take pills, but since he was already a participant, he must take the pills on a daily basis just for his own sake and safety.

Being an Omega annoyed Joe as much…but what to do when you were already born as one? You had to admit it and live on.

“I have a suggestion to make your life, Nanbu’s and that kid’s better. Care to hear?”

Joe eyed the mob boss, with a skeptic look, “if you want a fixed-match, then you’re dreaming.”

“Not a fixed-match, of course,” Fujimaki said.

“Then what?” Joe crossing his arms. He did not like the wicked grin Fujimaki gave him as much as those dark eyes that roaming all over his body like a scanner.

“How about entertaining me?”

“What kind of?”

“Anything that I please.”

“No fixed-match or underground fight?”

“No.”

“...” Although he knew where this conversation would lead him to, Joe does not trust a foxy guy like Fujimaki. 

Getting no reply, Fujimaki shrugged, “up to you then.” He paused a little before asking, “About Nanbu…” 

“He’s on treatment and is safe now.” 

“Is that so?” sighed Fujimaki dramatically, “but that infirmary looks quite shabby. Are you sure that it’s clean?”

“...”

“What if his wound gets infected? That would be dangerous, isn’t it? He might die, you know.”

Joe clenched his fists, “Just say whatever ya want!”

Fujimaki smirked, “that’s what I wanted to hear.”

As the older man comes closer, Joe is trying to hold this discomfort feeling.

He did not like Fujimaki. The atmosphere around this guy alone makes it hard to breathe. Plus, the Alpha’s signature-smell suffocated Joe in some ways, the smell of blood. 

“Come here,” Fujimaki’s touched Joe’s neck. His big hand could easily wrap around that small neck if he wanted to.

The young boxer did not protest when the mobster led him into a tiny alley nearby the drugstore, where he started to caress his scarred-skin underneath the crimson lousy-quality-fabric tee of his. 

Joe’s mouth slightly opens, accepting the other’s kiss. 

...Fujimaki’s kiss is strange…

Despite the signature-smell of the Alpha that gives an uncomfortable feeling, the kiss did not. Joe could not explain why. 

Normally, Joe would stand behind Nanbu or sit around on the sofa or somewhere far from the hearing while Nanbu is the one doing the conversation when they meet Fujimaki. So, this is the first time he faced the mob boss alone without Nanbu, in an awkward situation. No doubt that Joe would get tense. 

Joe frowned as those roughed-fingers pressed on his left nipple to the point it hurts, so he slightly moved backward to avoid the touch.

“My apology. Almost forgot that you’re still sore from the match,” Fujimaki move his hands to press down on the young boxer’s shoulders, forcing him to kneel down in front of his crotch. “You know what to do, kid.”

“...” Joe looked away.

“I know you’re good at this kind of stuff, yes?”

... _How da hell does he know this? Did he check my past or something?..._ Before being in Nanbu’s care and besides illegal underground boxing, performing an oral-sex is one thing Joe did to earn more scrap of money (but don’t worry. He never let anyone penetrate him). This little secret of his is still unknown to Nanbu, but Fujimaki knows? Perhaps one of his men was Joe’s client before?

“Be a good boy and I’ll move Nanbu to a better hospital by tonight. How’s that sound?”

Light brown eyes turned to meet Fujimaki’s eyes, before lowering down to his crotch.

The corner of Fujimaki’s mouth formed a small smile as he watched Joe open his zipper and pulled down his underwear before putting his mouth on him.

The scent of blood got stronger when he was in kneeling position, sucking the alpha's manhood… Well, Joe was not surprise that Fujimaki is _big_ though the guy has not fully erect yet, his mouth felt full. 

Fujimaki lit the cigarette to smoke just for not wanting to catch those passing-by people’s suspicions. Luckily, the spot they were at now is behind the large trash can which fully covered the lower half of the mobster’s torso and the kneeling Joe. So it just looked like a guy was smoking near the trash can relaxingly.

...Joe’s mouth is hot and that felt great... 

Fujimaki wondered how great it could be to be inside the kid’s body. The thought aroused him. 

“!!” Joe almost choked from a sudden hard-press at the back of his head which made him take that hot flesh even deeper, but he managed to catch up with Fujimaki’s movement eventually. 

Although nothing was critical, wounds and bruises from the last match on Joe’s face still sting. He swallowed all the hot seed that shot down his throat when it’s all over, he backed away to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and stared blankly at the floor instead of the mobster’s face.

“Good boy,” said Fujimaki as he pats Joe's head after readjusted his pants. The cigarette was long gone in the bin. He then offered his hand to the young boxer who was still on the floor.

Joe stood up without taking the offered hand.

“Here’s yours,” Fujimaki handed the pills bag over to Joe. He then yanked the boy close and placed a soft kiss on his forehead as well as inhaling his omega scent. 

...Joe is an omega with a scent of wet soil and grass after rain…

...Not a sweet type of scent, yet, inviting enough... 

...And Fujimaki liked it…

He let go of Joe when he was done, “let’s go get Nanbu to hospital.” 

TBC...


	3. 2

**02**

Few days before the Final Match…

Though the wound had not quite yet healed, Nanbu was doing fine. He also contacted his ex-student, Aragaki, to come and train with Joe as well as giving them technical suggestions. Even though the old man is blind, he adapted better than Joe thought.

Everything went on well for the Team Nowhere. Joe practices, exercises, eats, sleep, goes for a ride happily. Few more days and he got to fight Yuri, Joe couldn’t help himself but smile at the thought like an idiot. Even Nanbu and Sachio knew how excited Joe was. 

“Don’t get too excited or careless, Joe.” warned Nanbu.

“I know, old man,” said Joe as he stand up from the only sofa in their houseboat, stretching a bit before walking to the door. “Go for a ride and I’ll be back later. Don’t wait up.” 

“Don’t be late, ok?”

“Sure.”

1 day before the Final Match…

... _Goddamnit…_ Joe felt extremely uncomfortable during the late afternoon. He had a shivering sensation, dried throat, moody and worse, _cravings_...

Joe did not know why he got in _heat_ at this moment although he already took the suppression pill. Was his body starting to resist these pills? 

Unsure about his condition, Joe pocketed the pill bag in his pants-pocket quietly. Does not want to worry Nanbu or Sachio, he planned on visiting the drugstore and asking for advice. 

“Where are you going, Joe?” asked Sachio when he saw Joe grab the jacket and bike key.

“Out to buy some foods. Ya want anything?” 

“Red jelly!” 

“Two canned beers,” added in Nanbu. 

“Roger that,” then he left. 

... _What now?..._ The drugstore was not far ahead, but Joe’s condition was getting even worse that he was not able to control his _cravings._ So he had to park his bike by the roadside and locked himself in a public restroom around that area, hoping the symptoms would subside then continue buying stuff later.

...Unfortunately, fate always plays games with you…

“Hey, this toilet’s smell is damn strong.” came the voice of someone, followed by footsteps of 3 people. 

“Since you mentioned it, yea,” another one agreed. “But it’s kinda weird…”

Followed by a sniffing sound.

“A smell of wet soil?”

“An omega scent, you mean.”

“Omega? In a place like this?” 

Three of them are alphas, no doubt, and Joe had a bad feeling about this. He curled up into a ball, tightened his grip on his knees. Their alpha scents suffocated him that he barely could keep his sanity in check.

“Guys, I can’t hold back anymore,” one of the alphas pointed at the closed toilet door, “this stall!”

“Me too…”

“Yo! Open the door!” One started to bang on the stall’s door. 

Joe covered his ears…he does not want to hear it…

Suddenly, the stall door got kicked open, hard enough that Joe startled. 

“Wow...isn’t that Gearless Joe?” 

“Holy shit, it’s him!” A junkie-looking guy smirked before entering the stall to grab Joe who was backing away until his back hit the wall. “Come on, bro.”

Joe managed to punch the guy in the face, sending him stumble back, before getting out of the stall, only to face with another two alphas. 

None of them could control themselves any longer, they jumped on Joe like the hungry hounds saw a meat.

Joe ended up pinned to the dirty toilet floor by three horny alphas who completely lost their minds due to omega pheromones of his. They were tearing at his clothes and groping his body like mad. Of course, Joe fought back as much as his weak state would allow him to. Soon, the four of them were covered with bruises and fresh scars. 

The junkie-looking guy managed to rip the pants off of Joe when the Megalonian boxer was out of strength (well, no matter how strong Joe is, he can’t easily win against 3 mad men). 

“Fuck! Get off!” yelled Joe as he struggled in vain when the junkie-looking guy was positioning himself at his rear while the other two bastards held his arms and legs firmly. 

Before the alphas got what they wanted, a crowbar hit directly in the junkie-looking guy’s face hard enough to knock him off of his prey. The other two alphas got a split second to notice a tough-looking man in the suit before they both got fully hit on the head, knocking them down as well. 

Joe was still lying on the floor, panting hard. 

He ignored the unconscious alphas and checked on the omega. He then removed his outer suit and threw it at Joe. 

“Put this on and follow me,” he said. 

Fujimaki was waiting for his men in the car when there was a knock on the car-window. He slightly opened it just to see one of his men return with a familiar figure in his arm. That smaller figure was shivered terribly. 

“Found him, boss,” said his man, “he’s safe.”

Fujimaki gave his man a small nod, then closed the window to open the car door, “Put him in here.”

“Right away, sir.”

... _Oh, god, no…_ Joe’s mind was screaming when he was pushed inside the black Rolls Royce car to face-to-face with Fujimaki as soon as the door shut and locked.

The omega-in-heat pheromone made it hard for the mob boss to breathe as he tried his best to stay composed to greet Joe. “Had a rough day, huh?”

Joe did not answer. Instead, he was panting heavier, body trembling badly as well as fog started to cloud his mind. Instinct was taking in control that he was at his limit and super _wanting_ it right now. 

Plus, Fujimaki’s pheromone makes it even worse. 

Joe instantly sits on Fujimaki’s lap, straddling his hip with his slim-but-strong legs, hungrily rubbing his groin at the older man’s, hot breath ghosted over his neck when he wheezed out, “do it.” 

_...Oh, boy…_ the mobster smirked before complying without hesitation.

TBC…


	4. 3 + 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because chap.3 is so short so i combined it with chap.4

**03**

Yuri opened his eyes to see Mikio handing him a mug of hot cocoa.

“How’re the wounds?” 

“Still burns, but I'm fine,” replied Yuri as he received the mug, “Did I doze off?”

“Yeah.” Mikio sat down beside the champion on the sofa, “think you gonna be okay at tomorrow's match?”

“I’ll be fine,” Yuri sipped the drink then just stared at it quietly for a minute or so before a little smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.

Mikio scoffed, “Thinkin’ about that _soulmate_ of yours again?”

“Yea, sorry if that bothered you,” chuckled Yuri as he took another sip at the mug. 

“Of course it bothered me somehow,” pouted Mikio, arms crossing. “You’re with me now. I kinda worry about your condition before the final match but your mind seems to be wandering somewhere near that _stray dog_? How funny.” 

“Oh, come on,” Yuri’s arm wrapped around his lover’s shoulder and kissed his cheek lightly, “don’t be mad, ok? Even though he's my soulmate by nature, I'll never leave you. You knew that, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” still, Mikio was not fully happy. He is a type of a guy who does not believe in destiny or these soulmate things at all, but himself. He met Yuri when Yukiko introduced them years ago as a new fighter of the Shirato Group. They seldom sparred together because Mikio preferred watching Yuri training alone. Yuri is a strong fighter that he aims to win one day. The Shirato group then attached the new performance gear to Yuri’s skin and body, making him even stronger. And Mikio tried harder to develop his gear in hope of overpowering them all. 

He could not remember when their relationship had changed from rival to lovers, but he did not care much. His goal still stands. That was the reason he joined the Megalonia Tournament. 

But his dream had been intruded by a 3rd party.

One day, Yuri came home and told him that he had found his _soulmate_. So he checked on that soulmate-of-Yuri’s background to find out that the guy was just an illegal underground boxer from the slum. 

That pissed Mikio off to the core that he challenged Joe in the ring just to set him up to expose his secret. He wanted to get rid of this slumdog. 

Unfortunately, his sister gave Joe a chance to fight him in the ring later...and he had lost.

Mikio knows by then that Joe is the _real_ deal.

Yuri consoled him the night he lost and promised to win a final match. But part of Yuri’s mind is occupied by Joe as they meet again after Yuri’s match with Pepe, and Mikio did not know what conversation the two had since he was busy renovating the wooden cottage he found in the wood for a peaceful life after completely removed himself from the Shirato Group. And a day after Joe won the semi-final match, Yuri just asked him to remove the gear for him for one reason...that he wanted to equally fight with Joe in the final, gearless. Though Mikio did not agree, he understands and trusted his decision. He then had to bear seeing his loved one struggling with pain for days until the guy was able to start training again. 

Yuri was doing all these silliness just for a single fight with Joe.

...It would be a lie if Mikio said that he was not jealous…

“What do you want for dinner?” 

Yuri’s question interrupted Mikio’s thought.

“Anything, as long as you cook,” replied Mikio with a warm smile.

++++

**4**

Fujimaki was panting hard as he pounded hard into the smaller form beneath who was moaning loudly while clinging onto him tightly.

They both are covered by sweat, fresh scars, and bite-marks, but none of them cares. 

Joe’s legs tightened the lock around the older man’s waist, encouraging him to deepen the thrusts while fingernails dug hard into his broad shoulder and back. 

Fujimaki bit down on Joe’s neck as he sped up when he knew he was close. Though the space is cramped, they somehow manage to do it senselessly without caring if their action shakes the whole car. He then gave a few more hard thrusts before shooting his load deep inside the boy’s hot cavern with a low grunt. 

Joe shut his eyes when he let the alpha fill him fully. The agony from the _heat_ gradually subsided down, which allowed him to breathe easier and started to relax. He was sure that he was going to be so sore tomorrow. 

Once it was all done, Fujimaki withdrew from Joe and sloppily redressed himself, leaving the boy as he was, lying exhausted on the seat. Then, he opened the car door just to see two of his men standing still, their back on him, guarding the car. 

“Hey,” he called and both of them turned to him like a bolt of light. 

“What is it that you need, boss?”

Voices and conversations seem so far as Joe’s mind drifting away slowly into the darkness.

“...” When he woke up again later, Joe found himself lying on a king-sized bed in the hotel room. Fujimaki was checking whatever on his phone on the sofa. 

“Rise and shine, kid.” greeted the mob boss. He kept his phone and handed a bottle of water to the young man on the bed, “Drink.”

It was not a command but Joe did as he was told. God, he was so thirsty!

Once he emptied the bottle, a towel thrown on his head.

“Go get a bath. We’re leaving soon,” said Fujimaki.

Joe looked at the digital clock on the nightstand, it showed 5.30 am. Early thought, there are things to settle before going to the stadium. He cleared his throat, “I...ugh...sorry for jumping unto you. It’s not like I...ya know…crazy instinct things.”

“Understandable,” Fujimaki shrugged, “well, at least we had fun, right?”

Slightly blushed, Joe went into the bathroom, closed the door behind him. Looking at a mirror, his whole body was full of bruises and bitemarks. Even though his ass and hips were stinging, he felt so light and satisfied. Guessed it was not bad for his first time, at least. He then turned on the shower and stepped in it to wash away dirt and cum.

When he returned to the bedroom, Fujimaki generously helped to dry his hair as well as putting makeup on his upper torso. 

“You don’t want the whole stadium to see these _lovemarks_ on you, do you?”.

Joe just sat there like a good boy while the other applied the makeup on him. Fujimaki told him that he sent out his men to collect Joe’s bike and also to pick up Nanbu and Sachio to the stadium. 

“Never know you can do this kinda stuff,” commented Joe on the makeup skill. 

“Not so hard if you get used to it,” chuckled Fujimaki.

Normally, Nanbu was the one who would dress the wounds for him, so Joe's considered lacking this skill. Having a mob boss putting makeup on you (to cover wounds) is something...very strange.

After that, Fujimaki injected a better quality of a pheromone-suppression drug into Joe’s vein, as well as gave him a painkiller. 

“Now you’re good to go,” he said. Big hand patting Joe’s shoulder, “My man will drive you to the stadium after breakfast, so...you better win, kid.”

“Sure thing.” 

After the final match…

“YES! YOU WON! WE DID IT!” Sachio happily screams and jumps along the way to the nurse room beside Joe and Nanbu. 

“Yeah,” Joe smiled tiredly. His whole body hurts. Every step felt so heavy and shaky. 

“You ok, kid?” asked Nanbu, his hand supporting Joe’s back while they walked.

“I--” Joe had not finished his sentence yet when he saw one of Fujumaki’s men standing in front of the nurse room, waiting for them. 

“Congrats,” smiled the guy, before starting to walk off, “this way.”

The three sighed but followed the guy anyway. 

“Done,” said the doctor as he sat down with surgical scissors once he stitched and patched up Joe. 

Joe then rested from exhaustion on the hospital bed while Nanbu and Fujimaki were talking outside, leaving only Sachio sitting and playing games next to Joe. 

Even Though his eyes were shut, Joe’s mind still wandered. He wanted to know how Yuri is doing right now. 

_Is he still ok?_ Joe worried. Their last exchanging punches were hard that sent them both down on the ring floor, and he was the first one who stood while Yuri remained lying there, motionless. Joe won the match and became the new Megalonia Champion, but his eyes never left Yuri who got carried out of the ring by the medic team until they were all out of sight. And right after the champion announcement, Joe was brought to a small-but-clean hospital by Fujimaki’s men for treatment and rest.

Hours passed till he thought he had enough rest, Joe got off the bed. Sachio was nowhere in sight, the same as the very quiet surrounding. Guessed Nanbu and the kid went out for dinner? 

He peeked outside, no one. Joe then put on his jacket and left the room. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Joe stopped at his track when he heard that and spun around to see Nanbu, Sachio, and Fujimaki by the end of the hallway. 

“For...a ride?” came Joe’s small reply. 

“Oh, come on then. We got things to set up for you,” said Nanbu as Sachio ran to grab Joe’s hand, dragging the young guy along with them.

TBC…


	5. 5

**5**

Weeks later…

“So, have you been a good boy?” 

[Woof!]

“Missed me, buddy?”

[Woof!]

“Don’t worry. I’ll be home soon enough. Just be good with him, ok?” 

[Woof!]

[Hey, I’m here too, you know.] Mikio interrupted which made Yuri chuckle.

“Come on, don’t tell me you're jealous?” he cooed, “that’s my dog.”

[And I’m your fiance.]

Yuri laughed. “Yes, you are.” 

[So, it’s nearly your dinner time. Guess that’ all for today.] Mikio shifted the camera back to Yuri’s dog, [say goodbye to your dad?]

The dog gave Yuri a _woof_ and waved its front leg as it did so.

“See you, son,” And when the camera turned back to Mikio’s face, Yuri smiled, “and see you too.”

[See you, and get well soon.] Then Mikio hung up. 

The whole room fell quiet again. Yuri set down his tablet on the table near the bed. He was still in a hospital. And he had to admit that it bored him so much on not being able to move around like he used to. 

He told Mikio to not visit him until he gets discharged because he did not want to be seen in this condition. 

Sighed, Yuri was about to read a small fiction book he got from a random nurse when the door pushed open and a face that he had been thinking of most of the time appeared behind it. 

“Hi,” Joe greeted and entered the room then shut the door behind him, “heard that you’re still in hospital...so I just passed by, and kinda....wanna check on you.”

“Please take a seat,” Yuri welcomed him, “how have you been?” 

_Shouldn’t I be the one asking that?_ Thought Joe as he replied, “I’m ok, busy here and there.”

“That’s normal once you’re a champion,” chuckled Yuri as he set down the book.

“You like reading?” Joe sat down on a chair beside the bed. 

“Not really. But it’s a gift from a fan here, and I got nothing better to do.”

“Yuri...I...sor-”

“Don’t say that,” the silver-haired man cut him off, “it’s not your fault.” 

“But…”

“Being a pro-boxer, getting injuries is very common. You know that, aren’t you?.”

Guilty, Joe did not really want to talk about Yuri’s condition but he gave in, “what doc said?”

“Physical therapy is needed,” replied Yuri. He stopped a bit before continuing, “I might or might not be able to walk like before.” 

“That’s…” Joe could not find a word. He just sat there silently with fists clinging tightly on his lap. 

Yuri slowly moved his hand to pat on Joe’s head which earned him a shock expression from the other. “Fighting with you was fun, I’m happy. I don’t regret it at all. You’re the real deal, Joe, so don’t be sad about this outcome.” With that, he smiled. 

And that made Joe’s heart skip a beat. The Feeling of guilt, proud and happy were dancing madly inside him. He could not explain why he always got these kinds of feelings every time he encountered Yuri. He wondered if he was interested in the guy or just the _fate_ things like people usually say. Joe was not sure, but he grinned back anyway. Also liked the feeling of that hand combing his hair, “thanks for the compliment, Champ.” 

“I’m no longer a champion. You are.”

“To me, you’re always a champion,” Joe shifted closer to the bed so that Yuri can ruffle his hair easier, plus, the man’s scent is really nice. Joe just realized that he loves Yuri’s scent because it calms him as if he was sitting quietly in the forest.

For Yuri, Joe’s fluffy hair gave him a feeling of dog fur. And as a dog lover, he likes it. 

“Oh yea, I brought you this,” Joe shifted again to reach for the tote bag he carried before pulling out a brown paper bag and giving it to the silver-haired man.

“Chocolate chip cookies?” 

“Yep! Guessed this is better than the hospital food after all.”

“Thank you.” A happy smile lit up on Yuri’s face. 

_Oh, shit…_ Joe could feel his face heathen up, heart beating faster than it should be. Seeing Yuri smiling happily is something he had never seen before (what he mostly sees is a _smug_ face Yuri), and that made the man look a little younger as well…which is a rare sight. 

“You want to have some?” asked Yuri as he opened the paper bag to take one big size of cookie out. 

“That’s for you, not for myself.”

“Yes, for me. Now they’re mine and I want to share some with you,” not waiting for the response, Yuri broke the cookie into half and sent one in his mouth, chewing. “Hmm, this is delicious. You should try it too, here.” 

Joe wanted to say no, but when that half-cookie was pushed to his mouth, he automatically parted his lips to accept it. _I know it’s yummy, that’s why I bought it!_ He just chewed on it quietly with his heart beating even faster. 

“Why is your face so red? Are you ok?” taunted Yuri as he knew the other was shy. 

“N-nothing. I’m ok.” Joe tried his best to keep cool. “Yuri...I…”

Before Joe could say more, there was a knock on the door, followed by the nurse's voice, “Dinner time, Sir.”

“I think I should get going now and let you eat then rest properly,” said Joe as he stood up and walked to open the door for the nurse, “er...see ya later.”

“See you.” Yuri sends him with a grin.

TBC...


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy lately, so the update is kinda of slow. I'm so sorry TTvTT

**0** **6**

Joe parked his bike at the side of the Nowhere Gym after he returned from his delivery job.

He used the money from winning the Megalonia Tournament to build this gym for the Nowhere Team meant for both business and home. Nanbu is coaching new students together with Aragaki’s help, while Joe chose to work as a delivery man for Abuhachi because he know that he is not suitable for teaching people, as he never imagine himself as a trainer.

It was already late evening now. Joe saw Sachio cleaning up the gym floor and the ring while Nanbu was harvesting fruits and veggies on the farm behind the gym. 

“Oh, you’re back,” greeted Sachio as he stopped moping. “Any snacks and desserts for dinner?” 

“Yea.” Joe smiled and set down a big brown paper bag on a nearby table. He mostly got free snacks and food from customers he delivered goods to. Well, he is quite famous now after all. 

Sachio rushed to open the paper bag before making a disappointed face, “fruity jam again?”

“If you don’t want them, I’ll give some to Yuri later then,” said Joe. 

“Oh, rightttt,” the kid giggled, “he’s yer _boyfriend_ after all.”

“He’s not my boyfriend. What were you thinking?” 

“Come on, Joe, ya can’t hide that from us.”

“What?”

“Is he your _natural_ _soulmate_?”

“How would I know?”

Sachio shrugged, “no idea, but from what I heard, it’s something to do with emotion and pheromone?” 

“Well...I guess?”

“Maybe we should ask the old man?”

“Why should I ask him about this kind of stuff?”

“Because he is an old man. He should know more than us!” 

“I don’t have anything to ask,” Joe put two jam bottles back in the paper bag, planning to give it to Yuri on the next visit. He had been visiting Yuri at the hospital every week when he got free time or after the delivery task finished early. Their relationship is getting better on each visit.

“Hmm...so you and Yuri...ya know,” the kid smirked at Joe.

“What? No!” Joe’s face turned slightly in a red shade as he imagined himself and Yuri together in an _adult activity._ “Pervert kid!”

“Oh, ya the one to talk? Yer face so red, Joe,” Sachio laughed out loud. 

“Ya all so damn loud,” complained Nanbu as he entered the gym with a basket full of fruits and vegetables. “So you and the ex-champ aren’t in a relationship?” He asked Joe.

“Shut up, old man.” Joe made a long face, “why are you guys bringing up this topic anyway?” 

“Because we wanna know the progress,” replied Sachio as he walked to take the basket from Nanbu and headed to the kitchen, “don’t you wanna know?”

“I…” Joe never thought of anything like a love confession before...or should he?

“The more ya chicken out, the more time wasting. Ya know that right?” said Nanbu. 

Joe wanted to hide away from the two with a single snap of fingers, but he knew that it’s impossible. Defeated, he sighed, “really? You guys want me to ask him out or something like that? ...Wait...how you know that I…”

Both Nanbu and Sachio turned to stare at him in unison, “isn’t that obvious?”

TBC....


End file.
